vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Ehrenamt
thumb|Eine [[Briefmarken-Jahrgang 2008 der Bundesrepublik Deutschland|Briefmarke von 2008 würdigt das Ehrenamt]] Ein Ehrenamt im ursprünglichen Sinn ist ein ehrenvolles und freiwilliges öffentliches Amt, das nicht auf Entgelt ausgerichtet ist. Man leistet es für eine bestimmte Dauer regelmäßig im Rahmen von Vereinigungen, Initiativen oder Institutionen und kann in einigen Fällen dazu verpflichtet werden. Ein Ehrenamt wird unter Umständen auch aberkannt. Für ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit fällt in manchen Fällen eine Aufwandsentschädigung an. Heute wird „Ehrenamt“ zunehmend gleichbedeutend mit Begriffen wie „Freiwilligenarbeit“ oder „Bürgerschaftliches Engagement“ verwendet. Beispiele für Ehrenämter thumb|200px|right|Reinigung der Küste in Galicien durch Freiwillige nach Ölpest * Schöffen, * Schiedsleute, * gerichtlich bestellte Betreuer, * Mitarbeiter in kirchlichen Organisationen und in Pfarrgemeinden * Mitglieder von Betriebsräten, Personalräten, Mitarbeitervertretungen und Jugend- und Auszubildendenvertretungen, * Mitglieder der freiwilligen Feuerwehren, des freiwilligen Polizeidiensts, der Deutschen Gesellschaft zur Rettung Schiffbrüchiger, der Deutschen Lebens-Rettungs-Gesellschaft, des Arbeiter-Samariter-Bunds, des Deutschen Roten Kreuzes, des Malteser Hilfsdienstes und anderer vergleichbarer Hilfsorganisationen sowie des Technischen Hilfswerks, * Mitarbeiter der Sozialarbeit, insbesondere der offenen Jugendsozialarbeit, * Mitarbeiter der Jugendarbeit, insbesondere in den Jugendverbänden, * aktive Mitarbeit in einem gemeinnützigen Verein. Ehrenämter im oben beschriebenen Wortsinn gibt es in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland noch in der Justiz (ehrenamtliche Richter) und als Gemeinderatsmitglieder oder Helfer bei allgemeinen Wahlen und Volkszählungen. Zur Übernahme eines solchen Ehrenamtes können Bürger gesetzlich verpflichtet werden. Sie erhalten dann eine gesetzlich festgelegte Aufwandsentschädigung und obligatorische Arbeitsfreistellung. Wer zur ehrenamtlichen Wahrnehmung hoheitlicher Aufgaben in das Beamtenverhältnis berufen wird (z. B. ehrenamtliche Bürgermeister, Handelsrichter und Wahlkonsuln), ist Ehrenbeamter. Dies gilt nicht für Schöffen und Laienrichter, die – obwohl mit allen richterlichen Befugnissen und Verantwortlichkeiten versehen – auch als bloße Beisitzer bezeichnet und behandelt werden. Der Begriff im Wandel Den mit dem Begriff „Ehrenamt“ verbundenen Bedeutungs- und Wertewandel illustriert sehr anschaulich der diesbezügliche Stichworteintrag in der Allgemeinen Encyclopädie der Wissenschaften und Künste von 1838: Umfang des Ehrenamtes in Deutschland Jeder Dritte in Deutschland engagiert sich ehrenamtlich (siehe Ergebnisse des Freiwilligensurveys oder der Enquête-Kommission zum bürgerschaftlichen Engagement). Ehrenamtliches Engagement ist jedoch mindestens so schwer zu definieren wie Arbeit, die Ergebnisse von Datenerhebungen zum Ehrenamt hängen daher von der jeweiligen Definition ab. Geschichte des Ehrenamts In der gesamten abendländischen Tradition, sei es aus der Sicht der klassischen Antike oder der des Christentums, gehört der individuelle Beitrag zum allgemeinen Wohl unverzichtbar zu einem sinnerfüllten Leben. Schon in den Stadtgesellschaften der Antike Griechenlands war es Sache jeden männlichen Bürgers, sich für das Gemeinwesen zu interessieren, für dessen Wohl zu engagieren und in den Versammlungen über die Belange der Stadt zu diskutieren. Da Sklaven (und Frauen) die produktiven Arbeiten ausführten, verfügten die freien männlichen Bürger über genügend freie Zeit dafür (wie auch im Römischen Reich galt jedoch, dass die Arbeitenden vom öffentlichen Leben ausgeschlossen waren). Wer an solchen Versammlungen nicht teilnahm und sich auch den Angelegenheiten des Gemeinwesens verweigerte, war ein ''idiótes, also ein Privatmensch: „Wer an den Dingen der Stadt keinen Anteil nimmt, ist kein stiller, sondern ein schlechter Bürger,“ formulierte es der Athener Perikles etwa 500 vor Christus. Die Hochherzigkeit galt als eine jener Eigenschaften, derer sich vornehm gesinnte Männer befleißigen sollten. Aristoteles definierte sie als Freigiebigkeit, wobei die Größe des erbrachten Opfers in Relation mit dem betriebenen Aufwand gesetzt werden muss. Das Archontat, das Beamtentum, wurde im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr zu einem Ehrenamt. Auch im Römischen Reich und später in den italienischen Städterepubliken, die sich in Religion und Moral an der griechischen Philosophie orientierten, war die Tugend der aktiven Bürgerschaft, sich für das Gemeinwohl zu engagieren, stark ausgeprägt. So bezeichnete „Magistrat“ das durch Volkswahlen in den Komitien verliehene ordentliche staatliche Ehrenamt (honos; siehe dazu auch cursus honorum). Allerdings wurde dies meist ohne jede politische Einflussmöglichkeit zugeteilt und bekleidet. In der folgenden Zeit des Prinzipats geriet das Amt des Consulats zu einem Ehrenamt. Eine andere Wurzel des sozialen Engagements findet sich in der christlichen Tradition im Liebesgebot der Bibel, das in der Frühzeit jedoch oftmals noch mit der Sicherung der eigenen Versorgung verknüpft war. Schon im Mittelalter wurde es durch die Versorgung von Armen mit Almosen vereinzelt umgesetzt. So verbindet etwa der zunächst als Ritterorden gegründete Johanniterorden, der seit 1099 in Jerusalem ein Spital für Arme, Alte und Kranke unterhielt, den christlichen Glauben zu wahren und Notleidenden zu helfen. Die Ehrenämter waren tatsächlich noch mit dem Erwerb von Ehre verbunden; adlige Personen, später auch Bürger mit hoher Bildung, gesellschaftlichem Ansehen und Reichtum konnten solche bekleiden und damit ihre Ehre noch erhöhen bzw. (im Falle der Bürger) erst erhalten. Die Titelverleihung war eine verbreitete Form zur Gewinnung von Vasallen, später auch zur Einbindung von Ständen. In der Zeit nach der Reformation ließ sich Ehre durch Dienst am Gemeinwesen verdienen. Die Möglichkeit der Mitbestimmung des Bürgertums schrieb zum ersten Mal die Preußische Städteordnung von 1808 fest, die die kommunale Selbstverwaltung regelte und mit der auch die Bedeutung des Ehrenamts wuchs. In der preußischen Städteverordnung liegt auch der Ursprung des in Deutschland immer noch üblichen Begriffs der ehrenamtlichen Arbeit. § 191 legte fest, dass die Bürger zur Übernahme öffentlicher Stadtämter verpflichtet werden können, ohne dafür Entgelt zu beanspruchen. Ehrenbeamte standen der sozial-karitativen Arbeit vor, die aber Frauen ausführten. Mit der Entwicklung des Bürgertums lösten Produktivität und Arbeit das Ideal der republikanischen Gemeinwohlorientierung mehr und mehr ab. „Ein moralischer und tugendhafter Mensch wurde nicht mehr von seiner öffentlichen, für das Gemeinwohl einstehenden Tätigkeit her definiert, sondern von seiner ökonomischen Tätigkeit her bestimmt. Während dieser Zeit begannen sich die bürgerlichen Gesellschaften mehr und mehr als reine Interessengesellschaften zu verstehen, in denen der ursprüngliche politische Freiheitsbegriff auf die Freiheit, die eigenen ökonomischen Interessen durchzusetzen, verkürzt wurde.“Gesa Birnkraut: Ehrenamt in kulturellen Institutionen im Vergleich zwischen den USA und Deutschland, Dissertation, Hamburg 2003. Mitte bis Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts entstanden offizielle und organisierte Armensysteme mit ehrenamtlichen Helfern, die als erste Ursprünge der modernen Sozialarbeit gelten können. Es stellt die eigentliche Form des heute noch verbreiteten sozialen Ehrenamtes dar. So entstand 1788 in Hamburg das „Hamburger Armensystem“: Die Stadt wurde in 60 Bezirke mit je drei ehrenamtlichen Armenpflegern eingeteilt. In der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts entwickelten ehrenamtlich tätige Bürger die kommunale Armenpflege und schafften damit die Grundlage für die moderne organisierte Sozialarbeit. In diesem Zusammenhang ist etwa Johann Hinrich Wichern zu nennen, der die soziale Verantwortung des Staats einforderte und mit seinen Erziehungsheimen zum Begründer der Diakonie wurde. Am 9. Juli 1852 erließ Elberfeld eine neue Armenordnung – als „Elberfelder System“ künftiges Vorbild der Armenpflege im gesamten Deutschen Reich. Die Stadt wurde in 26 wiederum in Quartiere unterteilte Bezirke aufgeteilt, wobei für jedes Quartier ein ehrenamtlicher Armenpfleger zuständig war. Auch die Bedeutung der beginnenden Frauenbewegung im 19. Jahrhundert für die ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit sollte man nicht unterschätzen. In der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus musste das Ehrenamt zwangsweise zum „Wohle des Volksganzen“ ausgeführt werden. 1957 wurde die Aktion Gemeinsinn e. V. während einer Spezialtagung über Werbung und Ethik in der Evangelischen Akademie Bad Boll zur Förderung des Ehrenamts in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland nach amerikanischem Vorbild gegründet. Rolle des Ehrenamtes in Deutschland In Deutschland sind 23 Millionen Menschen über 14 Jahren ehrenamtlich in Vereinen, Verbänden, Initiativen oder Kirchen tätig. Viele Bereiche des öffentlichen und sozialen Lebens würden ohne Ehrenamtliche kaum mehr existieren. Neben Betreuung von Kindern, Kranken und alten Menschen zählen u. a. dazu: Dienste bei Jugendorganisationen, im Natur- und Umweltschutz, Agenda 21-Projekte, Tierschutz, Berghütten und Wandervereine, Bewährungshilfe, Telefonseelsorge, Caritas und Diakonie, Hilfsorganisationen, Umsonstladen, Hausaufgaben-Nachhilfe, Helfer wie Grüne Damen und Herren in vielen Hospitälern, Altenheimen und Behindertenhilfe-Einrichtungen, in Sport-, Kultur- und anderen Vereinen. Die Freiwilligen Feuerwehren, wichtigste Stütze der aktiven Gefahrenabwehr in Deutschland, haben ausschließlich ehrenamtliche Mitglieder. Auch den Katastrophenschutz der Bundesrepublik Deutschland gewährleisten größtenteils ehrenamtliche Kräfte. Einnahmen aus nebenberuflichem Tun, Ausbilder, Erzieher, Betreuer oder vergleichbaren nebenberuflichen Tätigkeiten oder der nebenberuflicher Pflege alter, kranker oder behinderter Menschen im Dienst oder im Auftrag einer inländischen juristischen Person des öffentlichen Rechts oder einer unter Abs. 1 Nr. 9 des Körperschaftssteuergesetzes fallenden Einrichtung zur Förderung gemeinnütziger, mildtätiger und kirchlicher Zwecke ( ff. der Abgabenordnung) bis zur Höhe von 2.100 Euro jährlich (Stand 2007) sind steuerfrei ( Nr. 26 Einkommensteuergesetz). Das Jahr 2001 war das internationale Jahr der Freiwilligen mit zahlreichen Aktionen auf Bundes- und Landesebene. Bund, Länder aber auch Kommunen versuchen auf vielfältige Weise, die Freiwilligenarbeit bzw. das Ehrenamt zu stärken. Freiwilligenagenturen dienen dazu Einsatzstellen zu suchen und zu vermitteln. thumb|Unterstützung einer Wahlkampagne durch Ehrenamtliche Auch wenn außer des Verlusts des jeweiligem Gehaltes noch Kosten wie für die Ausbildung zu einem Rettungshelfer bei Hilfsorganisationen anfallen können, werden Ämter trotzdem über längere Zeit betrieben, in manchen Fällen sogar zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht. In Deutschland sind langfristige Bindungen an Ehrenämter üblich, verglichen mit den USA, wo sich vor allem für bestimmte Projekte Freiwillige finden lassen (z. B. Schulen renovieren). Die Konzentrationen des Ehrenamts, wie in Gewerkschaften, Verbänden und Kirchen üblich, nimmt jedoch tendenziell ab. Eine Ausnahme sind jedoch die Pfarren, wo sich Ehrenamtliche infolge des Priestermangels stärker als früher einbringen, und Kurzzeitaktionen wie beispielsweise am „Frankfurter Freiwilligentag“. Die Definition des Ehrenamtes kann auch die unbezahlte Familienarbeit, aber auch die Teilnahme an einem freiwilligen sozialen Jahr umfassen. In Deutschland erhalten die Freiwilligen Unterkunft, Verpflegung und Taschengeld, die Übernahme der Versicherungskosten sowie gegebenenfalls Kindergeld. Bei der Stellensuche, im Lebenslauf und in Bewerbungsgesprächen war bisher die Ausübung eines Ehrenamts gerne gesehen, weil es einem Bewerber eine soziale Kompetenz zusprach. Bei vielen Arbeitgebern ist es inzwischen unerwünscht, weil es nicht mehr in die moderne Personalpolitik passt: Der Bewerber könnte seine Arbeitszeit und -kraft vernachlässigen. Deswegen verschweigen viele Beschäftigte aus Angst um ihren Arbeitsplatz ihre freiwilligen Tätigkeiten.Siehe dazu die Stadtausgabe der Frankfurter Rundschau vom 24. Februar 2007 Ehrenamt in anderen Ländern Der Stellenwert des Ehrenamts in einem Land hängt von mehreren Faktoren ab, wie Geschichte, Tradition und Stand des öffentlichen Sozialsystems. Ein Beispiel für eine hohe ehrenamtliche Beteiligung der Bevölkerung sind die USA. Die ersten Siedler waren sehr auf gegenseitige private Hilfe angewiesen. Die vorherrschenden Religionen in den USA bieten selten die Wohltätigkeit von Klöstern oder sonstigen religiösen Einrichtungen an. Die Demokratie ist schon relativ alt und das öffentliche Sozialsystem anders als in Europa entwickelt. Einigermaßen vergleichbare Zahlen über den Anteil der erwachsenen Bevölkerung in europäischen Ländern, die ehrenamtlich tätig ist, findet man auf der Website der europäischen Nichtregierungsorganisation CEV (Centre Européen du Volontariat/The European Volunteer Centre, siehe Weblinks) in Brüssel, die für verschiedene EU-Länder Studien über den Stand des Ehrenamtes macht. Die verwendeten Definitionen für die ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit sind allerdings uneinheitlich und entstammen nationalen Quellen. Immerhin scheint es plausibel, wenn unter den großen EU-Ländern das Vereinigte Königreich an der Spitze steht, gefolgt von Deutschland, Frankreich und Polen. So beträgt die Wertschöpfung durch soziale Arbeit in Deutschland mehr als 75 Milliarden Euro; in Frankreich entspricht diese etwa 750.000, in Italien 300.000 Ganztags- und Vollzeit-Arbeitsplätzen; in Großbritannien sind mehr als 200.000 gemeinnützige Organisationen bekannt. Motive ehrenamtlich Engagierter Ehrenamtliches Engagement ist die am weitesten verbreitete und alltägliche Form prosozialen Handelns, obschon es als solches von der Sozialpsychologie erst relativ spät entdeckt wurde (Penner, 2002). Doch ist ehrenamtliches Engagement, dem meist ein langfristiger und Planungsprozess zuvor gehtGüntert, S. T. (2007). Freiwilligenarbeit als Tätigsein in Organisationen. ETH Zürich., selten ausschließlich prosozial oder altruistisch motiviert. Ein funktionaler Ansatz nimmt an, dass ehrenamtliches Engagement für verschiedene Menschen diverse Funktionen erfüllt (Fitch, 1987; Snyder, 1993) und dass sich die Motivation zum Hilfeverhalten über die Zeit ändern kann. Clary & Snyder (Clary & Snyder, 1990, 1991; Clary et al., 1992) haben die klassischen Theorien der Einstellungsforschung zum Ausgangspunkt genommen, um aus explizit funktionaler Perspektive die empirische Forschung zum ehrenamtlichem Engagement zu überblicken und ein Set von sechs Funktionen, die ehrenamtliches Engagement erfüllen kann, abgeleitet: * Soziale Verantwortung („values“): Ehrenamt als Möglichkeit altruistischen oder humanistischen Motiven Ausdruck zu verleihen. (z. B. „Ich kann etwas zu einer Sache beitragen, die mir wichtig ist“), * Selbsterfahrung („understanding“): Ehrenamt als Ermöglichung neuer Lernerfahrungen (z. B. „Durch das Ehrenamt lerne ich viel und kann praktische Erfahrung sammeln“), * Soziale Bindung („social“): Ehrenamt als Anpassung an das soziale Umfeld und die Möglichkeit, neue soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen (z. B. „Menschen, die mir nahestehen, fordern mich zu ehrenamtlichem Helfen auf“), * Karriere („career“): Volunteering als Möglichkeit zur Aneignung karrierebezogener Fertigkeiten und die Möglichkeit, Arbeitskontakte zu knüpfen (z. B. „Das Ehrenamt ermöglicht es mir, verschiedene berufliche Tätigkeitsfelder auszuprobieren“), * Schutzfunktion („protective“): Ehrenamt als Möglichkeit zum Abbau von Schuldgefühlen oder eigenen Problemen (z. B. „Das Ehrenamt bietet die Möglichkeit, meinen eigenen Problemen zu entkommen“), * Selbstwert („enhancement“): Ehrenamt zur Verbesserung des Selbstwertgefühls und zum persönlichen Wachstum (z. B. „Durch das Ehrenamt fühle ich mich wertvoll“). Eine Ergänzung dieser Zusammenstellung ist von Bierhoff et al. (2007) vorgestellt worden: * Politische Verantwortung (z. B. die Hoffnung politische Veränderungen herbeizuführen). * Persönlicher Erlebnisbereich (z. B. Eigene Inanspruchnahme einer solchen Organisation in der Vergangenheit). Das in Umfragen am meisten genannte Motiv des freiwilligen Engagements ist das Bedürfnis der Bürger/innen zur gesellschaftlichen Mitgestaltung (wenigstens oder gerade im Kleinen). Dazu kommt der Wunsch nach sozialen Kontakten und sozialer Einbindung. Altruistische Motive, Spaß zu haben und mit sympathischen Menschen in Kontakt zu kommen, stehen im Vordergrund der konkreten Erwartungen an die freiwillige Tätigkeit. „Für drei Viertel ... ist es darüber hinaus wichtig, Kenntnisse und Erfahrungen zu erweitern. Ein möglicher beruflicher Nutzen ist dagegen nur für eine Teilgruppe von rd. 20 % von Bedeutung“ (Rosenbladt/Picot 1999). An der Situation hat sich 2004 nicht viel verändert. Allerdings nimmt bei jungen Leuten und Arbeitslosen die so genannte Interessensorientierung (eigene Interessen und Probleme sowie der berufliche Nutzen als Hintergrund des Engagements) deutlich zu. (Übernommen aus dem Artikel Freiwilligensurvey) Oft gleicht die Art des Engagements bezahlte Berufstätigkeit aus: Wer beispielsweise in der Buchhaltung arbeitet, will ehrenamtlich mit Menschen zu tun haben. Auch werden Tätigkeiten gewählt, in denen man im „normalen Leben“ nicht gebrauchte fachliche Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse anwenden kann, oder um im Falle von Arbeitslosigkeit überhaupt eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung zu haben. Das CEV (siehe Weblinks) fand als zusätzliche Gründe das Streben nach „lebenslangem Lernen“ („a Lifelong Learning Policy“) und die Hoffnung auf einen Weg (zurück) in (Voll-)Beschäftigung („Volunteering as a route (back) to employment“). In Deutschland wurde mit dem Job-AQTIV-Gesetz in § 119, Abs. 2, SGB III§ 119, Abs. 2, SGB III festgelegt, dass Arbeitslose nicht grundsätzlich vom freiwilligen Engagement ausgeschlossen sind, sofern die berufliche Eingliederung nicht beeinträchtigt wird und ohne Entgelt erbracht wird. Empfänger von Arbeitslosengeld sind aber verpflichtet, jede mindestens 15-stündige wöchentliche ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit vor deren Beginn der Agentur für Arbeit anzuzeigen. Ehrenamt als Tätigkeit Während Überlegungen zum Ehrenamt als prosozialem Verhalten in den letzten Jahren starke Beachtung gefunden haben, gilt dies für die Betrachtung des Ehrenamtes als frei-gemeinnützige Arbeit, also als Tätigkeit, nur in beschränktem Maße. Mieg und Wehner (2002, S. 18) führen an: „Frei-gemeinnützige Arbeit ist Arbeit in dem Sinne, dass diese Arbeit unter anderen Umständen auch bezahlt werden könnte.“ Führt man sich vor Augen, wie viele Freiwilligentätigkeiten von ihrer Struktur und Organisiertheit her ohne Probleme bezahlte Arbeitstätigkeiten sein könnten (siehe z. B. den Anteil arbeitsmarktnaher ehrenamtlicher Tätigkeiten, Gensicke et al., 2006), so scheint der Arbeitsbegriff in vielen Fällen durchaus angebracht zu sein. Studien zeigen, dass Tätigkeitsmerkmale ehrenamtlichen Engagement, wie etwa Autonomie, Rückmeldung oder die Bedeutsamkeit der Aufgabe Einfluss auf die Zufriedenheit der ehrenamtlich Engagierten haben.Dailey, R. C. (1986). Understanding organizational commitment for volunteers: Empirical and managerial implications. Nonprofit and Voluntary Sector Quarterly, 15(1), S. 19-31.Millette, V., & Gagné, M. (2008). Designing volunteers’ tasks to maximize motivation, satisfaction and performance: The impact of job characteristics on volunteer engagement. Motivation and Emotion, 32, S. 11-22. Die Zufriedenheit wiederum ist mit der Fortsetzungsintention und dem aktuellen Flukuationsverhalten korreliert.Omoto, A. M., & Snyder, M. (1995). Sustained helping without obligation: Motivation, longevity of service, and perceived attitude change among AIDS volunteers. Journal of Personality and Social Psychology, 68, S. 671-686.Taylor, T. P., und Pancer, S. M. (2007). Community Service Experiences and Commitment to Volunteering. Journal of Applied Social Psychology, 37(2), S. 320–345. Die Gestaltung der Tätigkeit sollte also integraler Bestandteil einer Förderung des Ehrenamtes sein. Förderung des Ehrenamts Der Staat fördert ehrenamtliches Engagement in unterschiedlicher Weise. Steuerliche Förderung Ehrenamtlich Tätige können Aufwandsentschädigungen erhalten. Oft sind sie pauschaliert und auch im Rahmen bestimmter Grenzen steuerfrei (Beispiele: Übungsleiterpauschalen bei gemeinnützigen Vereinen von zurzeit bis zu 2100 Euro pro Jahr nach Nr. 26 Einkommensteuergesetz oder die Entschädigungen für Kommunalpolitiker oder Schöffen). Versicherung Vielfach versichern Vereine, große Wohlfahrtsorganisationen und Institutionen die ehrenamtlich Tätigen gegen Unfall- und Haftpflichtschäden. Die Bundesländer Hessen, Nordrhein-Westfalen, Berlin und Brandenburg bieten darüber hinaus einen Versicherungsschutz für die, die bei ihrer ehrenamtlichen Tätigkeit sonst keinen hätten. Für die Versicherung von ehrenamtlich Tätigen gilt, dass durch Vereins- bzw. Betriebshaftpflichtversicherungen die Schäden ersatzfähig sind, die auf fahrlässigem Fehlverhalten eines Organs (Hauptamtliche, Freiwillige) beruhen oder durch einen Dritten entstanden sind. Nicht versichert sind die durch vorsätzliches Handeln entstandenen Schäden. Eine sehr große Bedeutung für bürgerschaftliches Engagement kommt der gesetzlichen Unfallversicherung zu, die 1996 als Siebtes Sozialgesetzbuch (SGB VII) eingeordnet und im Januar 2005 novelliert wurde ( Abs. 1 Nrn. 9, 10 SGB VII). Der Gesetzgeber hat darüber hinaus diejenigen Ehrenamtlichen gesetzlich pflichtversichert, die für bestimmte öffentlich-rechtliche Institutionen oder im Interesse der Allgemeinheit tätig werden. Nur diese stehen unter diesem besonderen Versicherungsschutz, andere Engagierte genießen diesen Unfallschutz nicht. Zu diesen Gruppen gehören: * ehrenamtlich Tätige in Rettungsunternehmen, * ehrenamtlich Tätige in öffentlichen Einrichtungen, deren Verbänden und Arbeitsgemeinschaften sowie in öffentlich-rechtlichen Religionsgemeinschaften und im Bildungswesen, * Ehrenamtliche in der Wohlfahrtspflege, * Ehrenamtliche in landwirtschaftsfördernden Einrichtungen, * Ehrenamtliche, die wie Beschäftigte tätig sind (z. B. ein Vereinsmitglied, das beim Neubau eines Vereinshauses freiwillig tätig ist), * Personen, die in Vereinen oder Verbänden im Auftrag oder mit Zustimmung von Kommunen freiwillig tätig werden. Im Auftrag werden die Engagierten tätig, wenn es sich um ein eigenes Projekt der Gemeinde handelt, z. B. Schulvereine übernehmen die Renovierung von Klassenzimmern oder Anwohner/-innen bauen einen Kinderspielplatz. * Gewählte Ehrenamtsträger in gemeinnützigen Organisationen: Gemeinnützige Vereine können für ihre gewählten Vorstände, Kassenwarte o. Ä. auf freiwilliger Basis eine Unfallversicherung abschließen. * Freiwillig Engagierte, die sich in Gremien von Arbeitgeber/-innen und Arbeitnehmer/-innen ehrenamtlich engagieren. Die Feststellung, welcher Versicherungsträger für bestimmte Tätigkeitsfelder ehrenamtlicher Arbeit zuständig ist, richtet sich in aller Regel nach der Art des Aufgabenbereiches sowie der Organisations-/Rechtsform der betreffenden Organisation. Bei Ehrenamtlichen, die in der Kommune tätig sind, ist entweder die Unfallkasse des Bundes, die jeweilige Landesunfallkasse oder der betreffende Gemeindeunfallversicherungsverband zuständig. Bei privater Trägerschaft ist in aller Regel eine gewerbliche Berufsgenossenschaft zuständig. Für Freiwillige sind dies insbesondere die Berufsgenossenschaft für Gesundheitsdienst und Wohlfahrtspflege sowie die Verwaltungs-Berufsgenossenschaft. Organisationen melden die Anzahl der Ehrenamtlichen in Ihrer Organisation bei der jeweiligen Berufsgenossenschaft an. Einige Formen der Ehrenamtlichkeit bleiben jedoch von der gesetzlichen Unfallversicherung unberührt. Sollten Ehrenamtliche bzw. Organisationen feststellen, dass ihre ehrenamtlichen Mitarbeiter/-innen nicht durch die gesetzliche Unfallversicherung geschützt sind, können sie dies etwa auch durch Abschluss von Gruppenversicherungen bei privaten Versicherungsträgern erreichen. Bei Vereinen, die dem Deutschen Sportbund angehören, ist dies für alle Mitglieder generell der Fall. Andere Organisationen bieten diesen Versicherungsschutz für Engagierte, die besonders gefährdete Aufgaben übernehmen, etwa im Bereich Umwelt- und Naturschutz. Entschädigung für Verdienstausfall Durch Gesetze zum Ehrenamt in der Jugendarbeit ist es in einigen Ländern der Bundesrepublik Deutschland möglich, eine Entschädigung für den Verdienstausfall des ehrenamtlich Tätigen zu erhalten. In Hessen etwa gewährt das „Gesetz zur Zusammenführung und Änderung von Vorschriften der Kinder- und Jugendhilfe“ in der Fassung vom 18. Dezember 2006Hess. GVBl. Teil I 2006 S. 698. einen Anspruch auf Freistellung gegenüber dem Arbeitgeber und die Lohnfortzahlung durch die Bereitstellung von Haushaltsmitteln im Landeshaushalt. Die insoweit anfallenden Kosten werden dem Arbeitgeber aus dem Landeshaushalt ersetzt. Dadurch soll die Auseinandersetzung mit Arbeitgeberinnen und Arbeitgebern über die Frage beendet werden, wer die finanziellen Mittel für die Lohnfortzahlung bereitstellt.Vorher war diese Regelung im „Gesetz zur Stärkung des Ehrenamtes in der Jugendarbeit in der Fassung vom 21. Dezember 2000“ enthalten, das zum 31. Dezember 2006 außer Kraft getreten ist. Anerkennung erworbener Erfahrung Außerhalb des Berufes erworbene Kompetenzen können mit dem Instrument zur Erfassung von Schlüsselkompetenzen (IESKO) in die berufliche Eignungsdiagnostik eingebracht werden. Dieses Instrument kann bei der Berufsberatung eingesetzt werden, um Arbeitssuchenden ein umfassenderes Bild ihrer eigenen Fähigkeiten zu vermitteln, oder es kann im Personalwesen zu Hilfe gezogen werden. In der Schule sollen nicht nur besondere Leistungen und besonderer persönlicher Einsatz in der Schule selbst gefördert werden, auch das besondere Engagement von Schülerinnen und Schülern in außerschulischen ehrenamtlichen Tätigkeiten soll im Zeugnis gewürdigt werden. Dazu werden etwa nach § 49 Schulgesetz Nordrhein-WestfalenSchulgesetz NRW, Stand 15. Februar 2010, PDF solche Tätigkeiten auf Wunsch der Schüler unter Bemerkungen aufgeführt und in einem Beiblatt dokumentiert und gewürdigt. Auszeichnungen thumb|right|[[Fritz Schramma, damaliger Oberbürgermeister von Köln, hielt die Laudatio für einen Preisträger von „KölnEngagiert“ am Kölner Ehrenamtstag 2007.]] Bei den Vergabekriterien für Orden und Auszeichnungen spielt ehrenamtliches Engagement meist eine große Rolle (siehe auch oben zur Geschichte des Ehrenamts). Mit den so genannten „Ehrenamtskarten“ (E-Card) zeichnen etwa die Länder Niedersachsen und Hessen Menschen aus, die seit mindestens drei, bzw. in Hessen fünf Jahren ehrenamtlich tätig sind. Die Karten bieten den Inhabern eine Reihe von Vergünstigungen; allerdings wird diese in Hessen nur über ein Auswahlverfahren ausgehändigt: pro Jahr werden nur 1000 Stück davon vergeben. Die niedersächsische Ehrenamtskarte erhält man, wenn die Ausübung einer freiwillig und ohne Bezahlung geleisteten, gemeinwohlorientierten Tätigkeit von mindestens fünf Stunden in der Woche bzw. 250 Stunden im Jahr besteht und zum Zeitpunkt der Beantragung einer Ehrenamtskarte das freiwillige Engagement bereits mindestens drei Jahre besteht (oder jeweils seit Bestehen der Organisation) sowie die Absicht besteht, das ehrenamtliche Engagement in Zukunft fortzusetzen. Der „Kompetenznachweis Ehrenamt” des Landes Hessen (und der „Frankfurter Nachweis über bürgerschaftliches Engagement“ der Stadt Frankfurt am Main) steht hingegen für alle Menschen offen, die sich mindestens 80 Stunden im Jahr freiwillig engagieren. Sie dienen als Nachweise über im Ehrenamt ausgeführte und gewonnene Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse und können potentiellen Arbeitgebern vorgelegt werden (siehe dazu jedoch auch oben zur Rolle des Ehrenamtes in Deutschland). Speziell für Ehrenamtliche im Bereich der Jugendarbeit gibt es auch bundesweit die Jugendleiter/in-Card (Juleica). Diese ist nicht nur eine Form der Anerkennung, sondern zugleich auch Nachweis für die absolvierte Qualifikation (Jugendleiter/innen-Schulung) und dient als Legitimation, beispielsweise gegenüber Behörden. Besondere Aspekte ehrenamtlichen Engagements Netzwerke Verschiedene Vereine und Verbände haben sich zu Netzwerken zusammengeschlossen, um die Möglichkeiten und die rechtlichen Rahmenbedingungen für freiwillige Arbeit zu verbessern. Sie bieten auch Plattformen für Kommunikation und Informationsaustausch und binden Wissenschaft und Forschung ein, die sich mit Rahmenbedingungen und Wandel des Ehrenamtes im Dritten Sektor befasst und inzwischen auch eine umfangreiche Literatur zum Themenfeld hervorgebracht hat. Weiterhin gründeten sich in jüngster Zeit Projektbüros und lokale Netzwerke, die auch Beratungsangebote für Ehrenamtliche vorhalten (z. B. die hessische Landesehrenamtsagentur). Eine Variante des Ehrenamtes ist beispielsweise die Arbeit in Selbsthilfegruppen – zugleich eher ein Fall von gegenseitiger Hilfe (was in die schwierige Definition von wer hilft wem, was ist Freundschaft, was ist Ehrenamt, hinein reicht). In anderen deutschsprachigen Ländern gibt es auch andere Formen solcher Selbsthilfegruppen, vgl. hierzu etwa den Aufbau einer Zeitbank-Organisation im Südtiroler Ort Tramin. Internet und neue Medien Die Arbeit vieler Open-Source- und Open-Content-Projekte, wie beispielsweise der Wikipedia, wird zum größten Teil ehrenamtlich geleistet und stellt so eine neue Form von bürgerschaftlichem Engagement dar, denn es entstehen öffentliche Güter in Form von freier Software und freien Inhalten, die allen unentgeltlich zur Verfügung stehen. Auch das World Wide Web Consortium (W3C), bestehend aus Vertretern der Industrie wie etwa Microsoft, IBM, Apple, Adobe und Sun, ist ein ehrenamtlich arbeitendes Konsortium, das Standards für das Internet wie etwa dessen Barrierefreiheit entwickelt (IHK WirtschaftsForum 06/07, Seite 32/33). Zeitspende und Geldspende Wer ein Ehrenamt innehat, ist auch finanziell großzügiger – so befand eine Studie des Wissenschaftszentrum Berlin für Sozialforschung (WZB). Den Rahmen der Studie bildet ein vom Bundesministerium für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend gefördertes Projekt, erste Teilergebnisse lagen Ende 2005 vor (Fachtagung über den Aufbau einer nationalen Spendenberichterstattung). Für aktuelle und differenzierte Angaben zum Spendenwesen wird eine ständige Spendenberichterstattung gefordert wie in den USA, Großbritannien oder Kanada, mit verlässlichen Angaben über Spenden bis hin zur Nennung der Spender selbst. Verstärktes bürgerschaftliches Engagement kann zur Stärkung des schwindenden Sozialkapitals, zum Empowerment des Individuums und zu einer neuen politisch gefärbten Kultur des „Einmischens“ und Mitgestaltens in Gesellschaft, Kultur und Umwelt führen (siehe auch partizipatorische Demokratie), die einer mit dem Versprechen der staatlichen Rundumversorgung entstandenen Konsum- und Anspruchshaltung und ihren Folgen entgegenwirkt. Wert ehrenamtlicher Arbeit Um den Wert ehrenamtlicher Arbeit gibt es eine gesellschaftliche Diskussion. In Studien zu ehrenamtlicher Arbeit wird der Versuch unternommen, den Wert ehrenamtlicher Arbeit für eine Stadt, ein Land oder einen Staat zu berechnen. Dabei geht man meist von der Überlegung aus, was es kosten würde, wenn diese Arbeit von bezahlten Kräften geleistet würde (Alternativkostenbetrachtung). In der wissenschaftlichen Diskussion gibt es keine einheitliche Position, ob solche Berechnungen tatsächlich den finanziellen Wert ehrenamtlicher Arbeit abbilden. Jenseits dieser Darstellungen, die auf die Erfassung des Werts ehrenamtlicher Arbeit in Bezug auf eine Gesellschaft oder Teile von ihr abzielen, spielt in der praktischen Arbeit von sozialen Organisationen der Wert ehrenamtlicher Arbeit in zwei Fällen eine Rolle: 1. Berücksichtigung ehrenamtlicher Arbeit als Eigenmittel bei Anträgen auf öffentliche Förderung Die Perspektive, die bei Anträgen (z. B. bei Stiftungen) und bei Förderungen (z. B. bei einigen EU-Programmen) in Bezug auf ehrenamtliche Arbeit eingenommen wird, ist eine betriebswirtschaftliche. Der Antragsteller erklärt in solchen Fällen, dass er von den Gesamtkosten einer Maßnahme oder eines Projekts einen bestimmten Anteil mit Hilfe ehrenamtlicher Arbeit erbringen möchte. Die Argumentationskette ist also, dass von einer bestimmten Summe X (also zum Beispiel 100.000 €), ein bestimmter Anteil Y (also zum Beispiel 20.000 €) mit Hilfe ehrenamtlicher Arbeit erbracht wird und daher die Förderung nicht die Gesamtkosten des Projekts, die Summe X (also zum Beispiel 100.000 €) betragen muss, sondern nur die Summe X – Y (also zum Beispiel 100.000 € – 20.000 € = 80.000 €). Dabei wird davon ausgegangen, was Leistungen, die am Markt gekauft werden müssten, kosten würden, wenn diese Leistungen nicht von Ehrenamtlichen erbracht würden. Von daher wird die Berechnung solcher Kostenanteile wie folgt vorgenommen: Man berechnet die Kosten, die entstanden wären, wenn die Organisation die Leistungen am Markt hätte kaufen müssen, und diese nicht durch ehrenamtliche Arbeit eingespart worden wären. 2. Bewertung im externen Berichtswesen Bei der Darstellung des Werts ehrenamtlicher Arbeit in Jahresberichten wird eine volkswirtschaftliche Perspektive eingenommen. Ehrenamtliche Arbeit ordnet man hier in den gesellschaftlichen Kontext ein und betrachtet sie in Bezug auf die gesamte Wertschöpfung in der Gesellschaft. Ausgegangen wird wieder von den Kosten, die man hätte aufwenden müssen, um die Tätigkeit mit bezahlten Kräften zu erledigen. Dies ist der Arbeitgeber-Bruttolohn, der einem von einem externen Unternehmer in Rechnung gestellt würde, würde man die Leistung am Markt einkaufen. Bei der Bestimmung der Höhe dieses Arbeitgeber-Bruttolohns ist nun auch die Qualifikation der Person, die die Arbeit geleistet hat, zu berücksichtigen. In Deutschland gilt die Regel, dass Menschen nur dann als qualifiziert gelten, wenn sie für die Tätigkeit, die sie ausüben, auch formal ausgebildet worden sind. Üben sie Tätigkeiten aus, für die sie keine reguläre Ausbildung erhalten, sondern sich die Kenntnisse im Laufe ihres Lebens angeeignet haben, gelten sie als Hilfskräfte. Der Arbeitgeber-Bruttolohn bestimmt sich also nach der Qualifikation des Ehrenamtlichen in Bezug auf seine ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit und seine formalen Qualifikationen, die die ehrenamtlich tätige Person im Laufe ihres Lebens angesammelt hat. Dort wo ein Mensch, der Arzt ist, auch als Arzt ehrenamtlich arbeitet, hat seine ehrenamtliche Arbeit auch den Wert der Arbeit eines Arztes. Ist nun derselbe Mensch, der als Arzt ausgebildet ist, als ehrenamtlicher Buchhalter tätig, so ist seine Tätigkeit hier nur als Hilfstätigkeit zu bewerten, da er zwar Lebenserfahrung in diese Tätigkeit einbringt (Führen und Abrechnen einer eigenen Praxis), aber keine formale Ausbildung als Buchhalter besitzt. Ehrenamt und soziale Verantwortung des Staates Nach der bisher umfassendsten Untersuchung über einen Zusammenhang zwischen wohlfahrtsstaatlichen Aktivitäten und der Bereitschaft, sich persönlich ehrenamtlich zu engagieren (nachzulesen bei Robert D. Putnam, siehe Literatur), gibt es einen direkten Bezug zwischen ihnen. Diese Fallstudie, durchgeführt von den 1960er-Jahren bis zur Jahrhundertwende in Großbritannien, Schweden, den Niederlanden, Frankreich, Deutschland und Spanien sowie den USA, Japan und Australien, berücksichtigte die unterschiedlichen Varianten und Ausprägungen sowohl des Wohlfahrtssystems als auch die des persönlichen Engagements in diesen Ländern. Festgestellt wurde, dass die beiden Länder mit den höchsten Werten staatlicher sozialer Verantwortung und Wohlfahrtspolitik, die Niederlande und Schweden, auch die höchsten Werte an unentgeltlichem Bürgerengagement aufweisen. In Frankreich zeigte sich ein direkter Zusammenhang zwischen den Kurven politischer Entscheidungen, den Sozialstaat betreffend, und denen der Entwicklungen im Vereinssektor: die Spitzen- und die Tiefstwerte korrespondieren jeweils miteinander. Ähnliche Tendenzen wurden in den USA, in Schweden und Australien gefunden. Zieht sich hingegen ein Staat aus seiner sozialen Verantwortung zurück, wie dies etwa in den USA und in Deutschland zu beobachten ist, sinkt die Bereitschaft sich ehrenamtlich zu betätigen. Wolfgang Engler, aus dessen Buch Bürger, ohne Arbeit diese Untersuchung zitiert wurde (S. 240ff), folgert daraus: „Soziales Kapital wird in der Lebenswelt gebildet, bleibt an soziale, rechtliche, infrastrukturelle Rahmenbedingungen gebunden ... Wo der Staat sozial abrüstet, abdankt, entfernen und entfremden sich die Menschen voneinander, ... schläft ihr sozialer Sinn unwiderruflich ein.“ Und nach Beobachtungen verschiedener Freiwilligenagenturen „wächst das Problembewusstsein bei den neuen Engagierten, dass ehrenamtliche Arbeit bezahlte Arbeit bei den wichtigen Aufgaben ersetzen könnte, die eigentlich der Staat zu finanzieren hat.“Frankfurter Rundschau, S-Ausgabe, Thema des Tages, Seite F2 vom 15. Juni 2007 Kritik Zwiespältigkeit der staatlichen Förderung Kritisch ist der Stellenwert ehrenamtlicher Arbeit in der gesellschaftlichen Gegenwartssituation zu betrachten, da diese durch steigende Verschuldung der öffentlichen Haushalte und steigende Kosten im sozialen und Gesundheitsbereich gekennzeichnet ist. Es liegt nahe zu vermuten, dass unbezahlte Arbeit einige der nicht mehr vom Staat bezahlten Aufgaben übernehmen soll, die in den letzten Jahrzehnten in den Bereich staatlicher Fürsorge fielen. So wurden beispielsweise in England Sozialleistungen für kognitiv beeinträchtigte Personen mit der Begründung, die Versorgung würde durch ehrenamtliches Engagement kostengünstiger und selbständig organisiert, massiv gekürzt. Es können jedoch nicht alle sozialen Aufgaben ehrenamtlich organisiert werden, was sich in diesem Fall gezeigt hat. Unter diesem Aspekt richtet sich Kritik gegen die Förderung ehrenamtlichen Engagements durch den Staat, insofern dieser nur seinen Haushalt entlasten will: Ehrenamtliche als willkommene „Melkkühe“, in Verbindung mit Kritik der Finanzierung des Haushaltes (z. B. zu geringe Besteuerung der Reichen) oder der Verwendung der Haushaltsmittel (z. B. zu hohe Ausgaben für militärische Rüstung). Andererseits ist ehrenamtliches Engagement, das zugunsten derjenigen erbracht wird, die davon direkt profitieren, zu begrüßen oder eventuell sogar notwendig, wenn solche Arbeit wegen Unbezahlbarkeit sonst entfiele. Dass es „indirekte“ Profite gibt, etwa wenn Wohlhabende nicht ganz besonders und sei es über Stiftungen oder andere materielle Leistungen (neben Steuern) teilhaben – solche Gerechtigkeitsfragen sind keine Gründe gegen staatliche Förderung ehrenamtlichen Engagements. Daneben muss berücksichtigt werden, dass entsprechendes politisches Handeln auch das Ziel haben kann, Subsidiarität zu stärken. Integration in geldvermittelte Leistungssysteme In gewisser Hinsicht kann die Etablierung ehrenamtlichen Engagements auf gesamtgesellschaftlicher, wie vorstehend angedeutet, aber auch auf Organisationsebene Ausnutzungscharakter haben: Ehrenamtliche stützen u. U. indirekt einen umfangreichen Verwaltungsapparat einer gemeinnützigen Einrichtung. Umgekehrt kann der Einsatz von Ehrenamtlichen zu Lohndumping führen. Der Lohndruck auf Professionelle und eventuell ihre Verdrängung vom Arbeitsmarkt ist ähnlich problematisch wie bei subventionierten Tätigkeiten, z. B. bei sogenannten „1-Euro-Jobs“ (Arbeitsgelegenheit mit Mehraufwandsentschädigung) oder bei Zivildienstleistenden. Definitionsprobleme und soziale Anerkennung Der Begriff des Ehrenamts hat gegenüber anderen Bezeichnungen Vorzüge. Die ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit ist ehrenvoll, wertet sozial auf, lässt statt monetärer Entgeltung soziale Anerkennung verdienen, was allerdings nicht bei allen ehrenamtlichen Tätigkeiten und Leistungen in der Gesellschaft gleich erfolgt. Auch in Bezug auf Aufwandsentschädigungen unterscheiden sich Ehrenämter sehr. Nur institutionalisierte Ehrenämter etwa bieten auch Vergünstigungen wie Fahrgeld, regionale Ehrenamtscards (so genannt in Hessen) für kostenlose oder ermäßigte Eintritte in Museen etc. Gleichwertiges Engagement „im Dunkeln“ fällt oftmals nicht auf: Während ehrenamtliches Engagement über den grünen Klee gelobt wird, erhalten etwa Hausarbeit, Krankenpflege und Kindererziehung, die auch unentgeltliche Dienste für die Gesellschaft sind, weniger Anerkennung. Auch im Rahmen entlohnter Beschäftigung entstehen oftmals informell zusätzliche Beiträge zum Gemeinwohl: etwa dann wenn – im Interesse eines gemeinnützigen Unternehmensziels – eine geringere Entlohnung oder unbezahlte Überstunden von Beschäftigten akzeptiert werden. Engagement am Arbeitsplatz kann einem Vergleich mit ehrenamtlichem Engagement manchmal standhalten. Die (fachwissenschaftlichen) Begriffe „bürgerschaftliches Engagement“ und „zivilgesellschaftliches Engagement“ oder „Freiwilligenarbeit“ als Ersatz für „Ehrenamt“ haben die notorische Unschärfe des eigentlich gemeinten nicht aufheben können. Darüber hinaus ist die Frage entstanden, ob bürgerschaftliches und zivilgesellschaftliches Engagement Synonyme sind oder nicht. Wenn man von Engagement in einer Bürgergesellschaft oder Zivilgesellschaft spricht, scheint die synonyme Verwendung gerechtfertigt. Hingegen ist Engagement für Bürgergesellschaft bzw. Zivilgesellschaft, etwa im Sinne von mehr Bürgergesellschaft oder Zivilgesellschaft oder von Verbesserung entsprechenden gesellschaftlichen Lebens, nicht ohne weiteres gleichsetzbar, da diese Begriffe aus unterschiedlichen Traditionen politischen Denkens stammen. Während „ehrenamtliches Engagement“ den Charakter der Zeitspende hat, sind „zivilgesellschaftliches“ oder „bürgerschaftliches Engagement“ umfassendere Begriffe, die auch Engagement durch Geldspenden einschließen. Siehe auch * Bugenhagenmedaille * Bundesnetzwerk Bürgerschaftliches Engagement * Corporate Citizenship * Crowdsourcing * Europäischer Freiwilligendienst * Freiwilliges Ökologisches Jahr * New Work * Soziales Engagement * Sozialkapital und Soziales Vertrauen (zu soziologischen Theorieaspekten des Ehrenamts) * Stiftung Gute-Tat.de * Internationaler Tag des Ehrenamtes * Jugendleitercard * Zivilgesellschaft * Bürgerarbeit Einzelnachweise Literatur * Sebastian Gradinger: Service Clubs – zur Institutionalisierung von Solidarität und Sozialkapital. Universität Trier 2006 * Lebendige Seelsorge, Heft 3/2006 der Zeitschrift zum Thema „Ehrenamt im Wandel“ * Stephan Würz: Freiwilligenarbeit in den USA. In: LandesEhrenamtsagentur Hessen (Hg.): Dokumentation der Fachexkursion Freiwilligenarbeit in den USA im Mai 2004. Frankfurt am Main 2005, ISBN 3-00-015822-7 (auch mit amerikanischen Links und Literaturnachweisen) * Peter Schüll: Motive Ehrenamtlicher. Eine soziologische Studie zum freiwilligen Engagement in ausgewählten Ehrenamtsbereichen; Berlin 2004, ISBN 3-86573-022-1 * Arno Heimgartner: Ehrenamtliche bzw. freiwillige Arbeit in Einrichtungen Sozialer Arbeit. In: Europäische Hochschulschriften Reihe 11 Pädagogik, Band 916, Peter Lang, Berlin / Bern / Frankfurt am Main / Wien 2004, ISBN 978-3-631-52789-4 (Zugleich Dissertation an der Universität Graz 2000) * Harald A. Mieg, Theo Wehner: Frei-gemeinnützige Arbeit: Eine Analyse aus Sicht der Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie (Harburger Beiträge zur Psychologie und Soziologie der Arbeit Nr. 33). Technische Universität Hamburg-Harburg, Arbeitswissenschaft, 2002 (PDF, 582 KB) * Gerhard Igl, Monika Jachmann, Eberhard Eichenhofer: Ehrenamt und bürgerschaftliches Engagement im Recht – ein Ratgeber. Leske + Budrich, Opladen 2002, ISBN 3-8100-3575-0 * Christina Stecker: Vergütete Solidarität und solidarische Vergütung. Zur Förderung von Ehrenamt und Engagement durch den Sozialstaat. Reihe Bürgerschaftliches Engagement und Nonprofitsektor, Bd. 8., Leske + Budrich, Opladen 2002, ISBN 3-8100-3484-3 * Andrea Schumacher: Im Anruf des Guten. Zur Wertorientierung des Menschen im kirchlichen Ehrenamt. Institut zur Förderung der Glaubenslehre, München 2002, ISBN 3-936909-99-7 * Doris Rosenkranz, Angelika Weber (Hg.): Freiwilligenarbeit. 2002, ISBN 3-7799-0732-1 * Robert D. Putnam (Herausgeber): Gesellschaft und Gemeinsinn. Sozialkapital im internationalen Vergleich. Gütersloh 2001, ISBN 3892048401 * Karin Beher, Reinhard Liebig, Thomas Rauschenbach: Strukturwandel des Ehrenamts. Gemeinwohlorientierung im Modernisierungsprozeß. Juventa Verlag, Weinheim und München 2000, ISBN 3-7799-1406-9 * Ernst Kistler, Heinz-Herbert Noll, Eckhard Priller (Hg.): Perspektiven gesellschaftlichen Zusammenhalts. Empirische Befunde, Praxiserfahrungen, Meßkonzepte. Edition Sigma, Berlin 1999, ISBN 3-89404-459-4 * Rainer A. Roth: Das Ehrenamt. Freiwilliges unbezahltes Bürgerengagement in einer pluralistischen Gesellschaft. Bayerische Landeszentrale für politische Bildungsarbeit, München 1997 * Michaela Walchshofer-Pecka: Individueller und gesellschaftlicher Stellenwert des Ehrenamtes im Sozialbereich. Diplomarbeit, Universität Wien 2002 (PDF, zwei Teile, je 1 MB) Weblinks * [http://www.cev.be/ CEV The European Volunteer Centre / Centre Européen du Volontariat] (enthält u. a. viele Untersuchungsergebnisse zu Motiven ehrenamtlich Tätiger in unterschiedlichsten Ländern) * Das Wissenschaftszentrum Berlin für Sozialforschung (WZB) zu „Zivilengagement: Potenziale und Perspektiven“ * Generali Deutschland Holding AG: „Engagement Atlas 09“ * Informationsportal des Bundesfamilienministeriums zum Ehrenamt und anderen Formen des Engagements * Forschungsgruppe zu frei-gemeinnütziger Arbeit an der ETH Zürich Kategorie:Ehrenamt Kategorie:Einkommen cy:Gwirfoddoli en:Volunteering es:Voluntariado it:Volontariato ja:ボランティア lb:Benevolat ru:Волонтёр sh:Volonterstvo yi:וואלונטיר }}